


It's Not My Fault I'm Not A Real Prince

by temporaryblood



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bullying, Dildos, F/F, Incel!Kaoru, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rejection, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryblood/pseuds/temporaryblood
Summary: Kaoru tries to just get a girlfriend but it looks like that might be harder than it seemed





	1. I Guess It's Harder Than It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna waffle back and forth between Explicit and General so I'll try to tag stuff in the notes for each chapter so you can like... be really prepared
> 
> cw: General rating, Rejection

It’s a beautiful spring day, you find yourself- as you often do- sat among the nature on campus. Today is truly splendid. The sun dances through the pedals that fall from the trees, it kisses your skin gently. You smile, to no one in particular. Moments like these… fleeting as they are surely are wonderful. You jot that down in your notebook, surely a line like that would woo a beautiful maiden if you delivered it correctly- and you deliver _every_ line correctly, you _are_ an artist after all.  


You look skyward, shielding your eyes with your hand.  


“There’s not a cloud up there huh?” You mutter to yourself. You are beginning to heat up you suppose.  


No matter. You unbutton the cuff of your shirt and roll it up gingerly, repeating the action for the other arm. You run your hands over your bare forearms. How much longer is she going to keep you waiting? Confound this laid back girl. You scoff for your own benefit, or maybe to appear perturbed to the myriad of faceless, generic girls walking the school grounds. You do love to put on a show for the poor unfortunates. Speaking of which...  


You chuckle to yourself. It seems you managed to find a way to kill some time: people watching! You cross your leg, tucking your ankle up above your knee. Your head comes to rest on an upturned palm, elbow dropped on top of your knee. Let’s see what we have here.  


Ugly. Ugly. Flat. Hideous. Stupid. Stacy. Trash. Trash. Ugh this school disgusts you as usual. No one to match the handsome princely energy you emanate so easily. You can’t help but laugh uproariously. Thank god you and the few beauties of this place were here to save the pathetic wretches from _total_ boredom. To save you too you suppose.  


“Uh, hey Kaoru...” The voice is small but recognizable, instantly so.  


“Ah Misaki you’ve arrived- _won-der-ful,”_ you stretch that last word into three salient points. It is indeed wonderful that she has arrived. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  


“Yeah… I mean that’s what your note said,” she drops her bag next to you on the wall and huffs. “It’s hot out...”  


“Well I’m so glad you could make it over here, I know it’s not the easiest trip from Hanasakigawa.” It’s true, she did come very far out of her way, but it was necessary.  


“Yeah,” she sits beside you. “So what did you want?”  


Here’s your chance.  


“Well Misaki you know I’ve been appreciating you from afar for _quite_ some time now.” You’ve got this in the bag.  


“Well uh… you know we’re in a band together so you could probably appreciate me from way closer I guess. Sounds like a lot of bother to me.” She laughs slightly as she says his.  


“I mean...” Oh god you didn’t expect her to say that oh god. “That’s…. _true_ but-” you’re losing your angle ah shit.

“That’s… true but unimportant. Well it’s important but it’s not the point right now. The point is you are a fascinating and charming creature.” There you go, you’ve got this you’ve got this!  


“Oh well uh, thanks?” She laughs nervously.  


“So I was wondering if you would perhaps do me the honor of a date?” Smooth and concise. Perfectly executed, there’s no way she could say no to this.  


“No. Actually.” Her tone is even and normal, no malice no anger just a pure and simple no.  


“H-huh?” You blurt out, clearly confused as you make a very unbecoming face.  


“Well I mean… we’re in a band together so I don’t think it would be great and also like… you’re not really my type? I don’t even know if I have a type but it’s not princes or whatever you are. I’m a little too chill for passionate people like that you know?” Her voice sounds bored.  


Dashed. Immediately. Unflinchingly.  


What a bitch.  


What a _stupid_ bitch.  


Whatever.  


You can’t believe you thought of her as beautiful. She’s a wastrel and a fool and that’s the end of that.  


“Oh,” you simply mutter, “I understand, sorry to make you come out here for just this.” You’re not sorry at all, save for the fact that you are sorry for thinking she might be lucky to date someone as wonderful as yourself. What a waste! What an absolute waste of your time and energy.

 

“It’s ok. Anyway if that’s all I’m gonna take off,” she says, throwing her bag back over her shoulder- and then she’s gone. You’re alone with the trees once more, no one on the paths. It seems everyone has left school except for you.  


You sit for a few long minutes, listening to the wind rolling through the leaves. It flicks your hair around, the strands that aren’t caught in your long ponytail at least. It feels nice- but you don’t feel nice right now. You look down at your hands and sigh. All the practicing and writing down lines doesn’t mean shit when they just turn you down does it?

Sighing you flop backwards into the grass, arms behind your head. You stare at the sun until your eyes feel weird and you have to look away. Dots and splotches dance in your vision just on top of the clear, beautiful blue sky.

Misaki really is a fool. If she couldn’t see how perfect your two energies would be together then she’s not worth the trouble but… _still…_ It doesn’t quite _break your heart_ but it hurts. All these useless girls hanging off of you but the second you turn your own attention to someone they shoot you down so easily.

You’ll have to post about this online, maybe someone can give you some good advice. Hopefully better than the stuff you got in preparation for this! You heave a big sigh and kick your legs, sitting up once more. You suck air through your teeth. Of course it wouldn’t be easy… princes have to face challenges to get the girl! There’s still hope for this or for… something… Whatever.  


You pick up your bag and look skyward once more. The sun is still bright, the sky is still clear. This sucks. What a waste of a nice day.  


You decide to just go home.


	2. Digital Perv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: Explicit rating, masturbation, creepiness

You drop your bag on the floor of your room, it lands with a soft thud. What a waste of a day. You walk over to your chair and plop down in it, undoing your vest. You even went through the trouble of dressing up to look good for this ugh. Not that you don’t normally dress up… or look good for that matter.

You slip the vest from your shoulders, standing again and walking towards your closet. You slip it on a hanger and hang it up next to the others. Inside your closet is a smattering of formal wear: pressed long sleeve shirts, vests, a formal blazer or two, and slacks. You frown, unbuttoning your shirt, you’re still not quite over the sting of rejection. Hanging the shirt up you do the same with your pants and there you stand, in your undies. You regard yourself in the full length mirror. You’re attractive right? You contort your body and look at how your flesh folds, how your body moves. Sure you’re lanky but that’s hot to people right? You’re tight and lithe and charming- why doesn’t anybody attractive see that? I mean sure you have ‘fans’ at school but they’re normies, not people worth freaking out over.

You turn around and look over your shoulder into the mirror, regarding your butt. It’s a nice butt, your slacks don’t really do so much for it but you’re committed to this style. Maybe in another life you could’ve been a sporty dyke and worn yoga pants everywhere. You sigh- what _are_ you doing? Standing alone talking yourself up. It’s pretty pathetic when you think about it like that. You suddenly feel so very alone. You slink over to your chair and seat yourself in it again. You glance at the door, at the closet again, the mirror, and then you turn around and face your desk. It’s rather bare, which is surprising given the clutter in the rest of your space. You just can’t manage to keep from taking home all kinds of props from wherever you go… along with flowers and gifts from fans. Ugh.

“I wish Misaki was my fan,” you huff, typing her name into the search bar of Facebook. Her picture pops up immediately, it’s a picture of all of you on stage. She looks so cute holding Michelle’s head in her hands, despite her obviously wrong opinions on the date-ability of yourself. Everyone looks pretty cute in the photo, all things said. You’re very happy you managed to pull someone from the photography club to help out with promotional pictures and some more intimate friendly ones for your own personal use. It was Kanon’s idea but your connections were what made it happen, the sway you hold is nice at times. A shame the photographer was pretty gross looking all things considered.

You decide to click through a few of Misaki’s photos, hoping to get some sort of glimpse into her mind. Maybe if you knew her a little better you might be able to mold yourself to a better person for her to date. The thought isn’t the worst, sure maybe a little manipulative but I mean whatever right? Once you get past the initial dating stuff she’ll see how great you are anyway and then it won’t even matter. Her profile pictures are mostly devoid of her, there’s a few selfies with half a face in them, or group shots with a larger crowd of friends, but mostly it’s pics of anime girls with goofy faces and unsourced artsy photos. What a waste, you think, deciding to check her tagged photos instead- surely one of her friends realizes what a treasure she is to look at.

You’re scrolling for a few minutes, idly looking at pictures from school trips, birthdays, dinner with parents, all boring stuff. She is beautiful of course but the photos are just so… plain or contain too many others, driving the average beauty in the compositions down considerably.

Then you click through and see it.

A photo of Misaki in a bikini. You highlight the photo and see it belongs to an entire album, posted by Misaki herself! What luck! You click on the album and a torrent of photos appear on screen. Lots of selfies, lots of pics other people have taken of her. You smile devilishly, surely these photos will be more to your liking. You begin probing the album, careful not to like any of them.

You scroll with one hand, you’re leaning forward into the computer but eventually the excitement of the find wanes and you lean back, slouching in the chair. Your free hand moves between your legs to the default computer surfing position, just inside the front of your panties.

You slip your hand in and stretch your fingers, It’s warm here… warmer than usual? Must be the heat getting to you, you let go of the mouse and fan yourself with your hand. No? It doesn’t feel that hot in your room. You stretch your underwear slightly with your hand and the back of your hand slides into something slick. You’re wet, surprisingly so.

“Oh ho ho well well well,” you grumble aloud. You love the sound of your own voice. “What have we here?"

You remove your hand from your panties and lick the back of it. Yep- you’re definitely wet. If only Misaki wasn’t so hot this never would have happened. Should you look at some porn?. You’re sure you could use the release after today. You click over to a new tab and hit up a few of your usual sites. You scroll through the image boards, the directories, the chans… nothing quite strikes your fancy though. Maybe you’ve been overdoing it lately? You have kind of binge masturbated to keep the edge off while approaching this whole asking her out thing. Ugh. It all comes back to Misaki.

You click back over to facebook and there she is, barely wearing the bikini she’s in. Your hand is back in your panties and you are lightly exploring yourself with curious fingers now. It was her fault after all she should be the one to fix this. Your finger comes to rest on your clitoris as your other hand sits on the mouse.

Rubbing your clit is the easiest way to power through this, you start just gently moving up and down. Look at this stupid slut, too immoral to wear a one piece like you’re supposed to as a teen. Who does she think she is. Your pace quickens a little. God your long slender fingers are perfect for this, why anyone wouldn’t find your form attractive is beyond you. You click passed a few photos to another prime one. Misaki is standing facing the ocean. God look at her ass, that bikini doesn’t even fit her and she _knows_ it. She’s _filthy._

You switch from your up and down motion to small concentric circles. You arch your back, grinding yourself into the chair, into your fingers. Your heart is beating so hard, no matter how many times you do it you’re still excited. Your head rolls back, hanging over the back of the chair, you stare up at the glow in the dark stars glued to your ceiling. Your legs tense as you lift up onto the balls of your feet, your knees hit the underside of the desk. You’re tense but not too tense, just the right amount of flexing as your tight circles speed up. You look back down at the computer, at Misaki’s body. You slap your mouse over to the next photo. It’s her smiling and you can see her cleavage, her tits are amazing. They’re small but they look really perky, still slightly bigger than yours. You can imagine cupping a handful, pressing roughly now into your clit as you think about it. Kissing her neck, holding her breast, sliding your beautifully manicured slender fingers gently into her. Curling your fingers inside her as she throws her head back, holding her roughly while she screams and moans. You are a _lover_ you are someone who can _fuck_.

You’re getting closer but you’re getting bored of the clit stuff so you quickly slide a finger inside yourself, working quickly into a rather fast rhythm. You mash your palm against your clitoral area for stabilization as your finger glides in and out of you. Sliding a second finger in is no problem, finding the right angle at this position is however. You shift your weight around, you’re still very tense and tight but you manage to finally. Yes! Oh there’s the spot, you’re pushing with all the leverage you can manage from your locked wrist. You’re touching the chair at only two points now, you keep arching. You reach down with your other hand and spread yourself, using your palm on your clitoris as you finger yourself. You’re getting close but it’s still so far. You reach up quickly and click to another photo, one of Misaki sleeping. You imagine her next to you, eyes closed after fucking. You imagine being the best thing that ever happened to her, you imagine her waking up to kiss you. A quiet little domesticity like a stage production with a cutaway of your little apartment together. She looks so sweet and serene and you’re hitting it oh man you’re there.

Your body shakes uncontrollably, your hand can’t stop even though your wrist is burning. Your thighs slap against the bottom of your desk and you’re only on your toes at this point. The chair would be rocking backwards if not for the desk, but you’re not thinking about that- you’re not thinking about anything except Misaki’s body, barely in her swimsuit, rolling around in the sand with you. You’re breathing in hisses, your ass is cramping and so are your calves. You slide the chair back slightly and let it kick back onto two legs. It falls back until it makes contact with your bed, sat behind you. Your feet come off the ground and you continue tensing and pulsing as the wave of orgasm rides through you.

Then comes the shame. It hits you in a quick wave. You just masturbated to fucking _Facebook_ photos. Maybe the guys online are right maybe you are just a fucking creep. Maybe some people are just attuned to that? Maybe Misaki can smell it on you. The creepiness, the desperation.

And it leaves as quickly as it came as you sit up, looking at Misaki’s photo again. You can’t think about how bad you feel.

  


All you can think about is just how nice it would be to kiss a girl or even hold her hand.

  
  



	3. Blue Hair, Red Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: General rating, Shame

You’re lying in your bed, you closed Facebook and turned off the computer. You feel a weird pang of shame thinking about that. What a stupid thing to do. You wince and let out a small grunt. How embarrassing. You hope no one _ever_ finds out about that shit. You should just forget about her anyway, she sucks… or at least she doesn’t _want_ you so what’s the use. You toss a pillow up into the air idly, letting it fall back into your arms. It’s only six o’clock, you’re not practicing tonight or doing any work so you gotta figure out some way to kill the time. Your parents won’t be home for several hours too, they left a note on the counter along with some dinner to warm up. You guess you could take care of that.

You head down to the kitchen and grab the food. It’s hamburger steak with potatoes au gratin.

“Cool I guess,” yeah everything sucks but you get some good food at least, you’ll have to thank mom later. You pop it in the microwave for 5 minutes, probably overkill but you can always let it cool down. Plus you’d rather it warm all the way through than to suddenly have a cold piece right in the middle, that sucks.

You sit in a chair while you wait for it to heat up, but before the microwave can ding the doorbell does. Probably a package or something for Dad, you should grab that. You shuffle down the hall to the door and open it.

“Hey sorry about that I was just heating up-” and your jaw kind of drops. “...dinner...”

It’s Kanon? What the _fuck_ is she doing here?

“K-kanon what?” you stammer out. She just smiles back, how the fuck does she know where you live? Why is she here? There’s so many questions you don’t even know which to start with.

“Hello Kaoru, sorry to bother you in the middle of dinner but I had to talk to you about something!” She seems very chipper, way more focused than her normal spacey self.You’ll have to ask those questions inside- after all she came all the way here to talk to you.

“Come in, yeah sorry… I thought it was like a package I didn’t expect you of all people.” You’re frank but it’s fair given the circumstances. You gesture into the house and she steps in, removing her shoes in the doorway. You take long confident steps away from the door, towards the kitchen and she lazily trails behind you like a cat.

As you enter the kitchen the microwave dings, you walk over and grab the food, setting it on the table. Kanon takes a seat in the chair you had been sitting in. Okay? Fair enough. You pull out another chair and sit down after grabbing a fork. You touch the back of your hand to the steak to feel it- still definitely too hot to eat so you set the fork down and let it cool.

“So what’s up? I didn’t know you knew where I lived Kanon.” More frankness, not undeserved given the uh… whole ‘she knows where I live for some fucking reason’ part.

“Oh that? Yeah I asked Chisato- you two are like childhood friends or whatever right?” She seems pretty blasé about the whole thing which you guess calms you down. It’s not exactly a secret that you’re friends with Chi so that makes sense- they do go to the same school and whatnot.

“Oh okay that makes sense actually, so what’s up is it band stuff? You know you can like text me too.” You gave her your number right? You’re sure everyone in the band has your number.

“I don’t actually have your number,” She produces her phone, handing it over. “Would you mind adding your contact info?” You grab the phone and oblige.

“Yeah no problem, so like what’s up?” you’re punching the numbers into her phone carefully, spelling your name and giving your email.

“Yeah it’s not band stuff don’t worry it’s personal,” you don’t look up but you nod. That’s chill, Kanon is always chill and cool so it’s nice that it’s not work you gotta do.

Kanon sets her elbows on the table and lays her head into her hands.

“It’s just... well Kaoru you know I’ve been appreciating you from afar for _quite_ some time now.” You look up, surprised. She smirks at you, it’s not a bad smirk but a knowing one. What’s her angle?

“Oh? Well you’re not someone I would’ve pegged for a fan,” you brush your hair out of your face, tucking it back into a tight ponytail like usual.

“Yes and well it’s just that you are such a fascinating and charming creature.” She giggles as she says this. Wait why does this feel familiar?

“Oh uh, thanks?” You’re thrown off guard, your persona drops- what the fuck is up with this convo.

“So I was wondering if you would perhaps do me the honor of a date?” She bursts out laughing as she finishes this. What the fuck she just said _everything_ you said to Misaki _back_ to you.

“Kanon… what the fuck?” but Kanon is too busy laughing uproariously. She dips her head down and pounds the table it a couple of times with a clenched fist.

“Were you _listening_ to me?” You blurt out, you’re getting kind of _mad_ now actually.

She calms down enough to speak, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Of course I was you fuckin weirdo,” She says flatly.

Your jaw drops open again. Did she just call you a fuckin weirdo?

She flashes a big smile.

“And I know you were jerkin it to Misaki’s pics,” she looks down at her watch “Like an hour ago?”

The color drains from your face.

“W-what? I would n-neve-” but she cuts you off, turning her phone around. It’s the pic of Misaki sleeping, it has one like on it… from you.

“You must’ve clicked by accident- popped right up on my feed. How fortuitous” She giggles, smiling still. She’s got you dead to rights.

“Oh god.” You hang your head and bump your forehead onto the table with a thump. She reaches across the table and pats the back of your head.

“There there. I didn’t come to mock you only to help correct your mistake-” She stops patting your head. “But you owe me!”

You lift your head up and look at her. You can’t figure out her expression but yours is probably best described as ‘distraught’.

“W-… what do you want from me?” You’d be crying right now if you could feel anything over the shock. Is she _blackmailing_ you? Or is she being genuine? You can’t tell and that scares you more than anything else right now. This is _not_ the Kanon you know, what could you even expect?

 

She responds simply: “I wanna fuck you.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: Explicit rating, Watersports, Piss Drinking, Armpits, Oral Sex, Light Bondage

How did things end up like this?

You’re sprawled out on your bed, lying on your back. Around your wrists is tied a rope, an _actual_ fucking rope. She brought it _with_ her what the fuck. It wraps around your wrists in a sort of rudimentary handcuff. It trails up above you and is wrapped around the headboard of your bed, Kanon’s hand is holding the other end of it. She tugs gently and your arms move up. You’re shirtless and bra-less. She reaches back with her free hand and runs her fingers up from your waist to your navel. Your mouth is full of pussy. She’s sat on your face. You’ve been instructed not to move, every time you do even a little she pulls the bindings tighter.

“Good girl,” she purrs out at you, her thumb and forefinger coming to rest on your nipple. “You _really_ are a prince you know? A beautiful flat chested prince.” She punctuates this statement with a pinch. It’s too rough. You didn’t know it could be but it can and this is it. No one has ever touched your breasts before and here you are having it done for the first time. You clench your toes reflexively, making sure not to move your legs or head. She looks straight down at your face while tweaking your nipple, you wince slightly but do not move otherwise. She smiles at this, releasing your nipple. She’s had her fun there it seems.

Her hand moves again, sliding just slightly over to your armpit. She wipes three fingers roughly across it and lifts them to her mouth. She carefully sniffs and lets out a very tiny moan. She seems to enjoy how you smell. She licks the sweat from her fingers slowly, he tongue hangs out as she licks up and down the length of her three fingers. She sucks them like she’s fingering her mouth for a moment, all you can do is stare in awe. Despite how rough she’s being this is actually kind of hot.

She releases her fingers and waves them at you. Then she leans back and grabs, through your underwear, your pussy.

“These are going inside you,” she winks and leans backwards, sliding her hand into your panties.

You start to panic. _Three fingers_ right off the bat what the fuck. Why is she being so rough? Is this how sex _is?_ She quickly positions the three fingers at the entrance to your vagina, she applies light pressure. You freak out, you try to speak but you’re being muffled by Kanon’s whole body weight and her pussy of course. You manage to push out a meager panicked “Mmph!”

She lets up on the pressure and positions her head so she can see you again. She smiles at you, laughing.

“ _Knew_ I could make you squirm!” Her hand is removed from your panties and she slaps it against gently against the side of your face, or whatever she can reach of it.

“I thought I said no squirming? Do you remember that?” Her hand forms a claw and she prods the fingers into you. It doesn’t hurt but it’s annoying feeling. You nod in response to her question, very slowly.

“Bad girls get _punished_ you know?” You shake your head from left to right now. You can’t imagine what ‘punishment’ is to her but you definitely don’t want it considering what she thinks pleasure is. Or maybe this whole thing is punishment, for something you did unknowingly. Have you offended her? Made any jokes about her? You can’t remember but you’re racking your brain, still panicking.

Her grip on your face eases up, she slides her hand up to the top of your head and grabs a fist full of hair, pulling your face up slightly.

“This is _your_ bed right?” You nod. “Good, then you know it’s like...  _your_ responsibility to keep it clean right?” You nod again, is she going to make you clean your room? What the hell. What the _hell_ is going on?

She releases your hair and chuckles once. Leaning her hips backwards she uses her free hand to spread the lips of her pussy open, she leans forward now, changing the angle. You look up at her in confusion.

“I hope you’re _thirsty_ piggy.” Your eyes go wide. _No, she isn’t going to…_ _She couldn’t possibly… There’s no way she wou-_

Your thought is interrupted by a warmth and a very strange taste. Kanon is pissing in your mouth. She lets out a soft “Hah,” as the stream continues. Your mouth is quickly filling up. You’ve never tasted piss before but you have smelled it and unsurprisingly it tastes like how it smells- only thicker and way warmer than you expected. Not that you often ‘expect’ the taste of piss or think about it. You’re running out of things to think about but also room in your mouth. You don’t know what to do- if you let it keep going your mouth is just going to overflow and spill onto the bed. Is this what she meant by keeping it clean? Oh god she planned this all along didn’t she? Tears well up in your eyes as your cheeks stretch out, there’s not time to sit and think about this or how uncalled for and weird it is. There’s only time to swallow.

Your mouth hits it’s limit, for a second it feels like Kanon has stopped. Maybe she’s giving you a break? Maybe you just can’t feel the difference anymore as you’re so close to bursting. A single dribble of urine rolls down the side of your cheek and you know what you need to do. You gulp a huge mouthful of piss. It doesn’t quite burn on the way down but it is definitely unnaturally warm. The taste is _indescribable_. It’s then that you notice the stream hasn’t stopped, she’s still going and you’ve got no choice but to keep swallowing.

Kanon coos at you as she notices you drinking diligently, too afraid not to. She pulls the rope taught, positioning her hand to pet the top of your head while holding it. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth. Through the overwhelming taste of piss you can taste the sharp notes of her musky juices. She’s actually getting wet from pissing in your mouth… or _wetter_.

“Goooooood girl,” she stretches the o as long as it’ll go. “Drink up!” She giggles and moans into her lip, biting it to try and keep from revealing just how into this she is. It’s fruitless, you can tell, plus it’s not like you can make fun of her about it- _you’re_ the one drinking piss right now.

The stream slows to a trickle, and finally a few short bursts. You’ve managed to swallow all of it. Kanon starts to reposition herself but you lap at her pussy- you definitely don’t want any drops to fall out… god of _all_ the things to be concerned with in this moment.

Licking the inside of her pussy is strange, it’s not exactly what you thought it would feel like. It also tastes different, but you probably noticed that earlier. It’s pretty hot if you’re being honest? I mean you expected it would be but you never expected to be in _this_ situation, desperately trying to wash the taste of a girl’s piss out of your mouth with her cunt. Okay when you put it like that it’s pretty hot. Ugh, what is wrong with you? Masturbating to public photos and now this.

While you’re busy having an existential crisis about that, Kanon is enjoying herself… or seemingly so. Every so often she lets out a small yelping noise, her legs are also shaking. Her grip loosens slightly on the rope binding your arms and you manage to get a little slack. You bet she didn’t expect you to go right into this. She does still have control over your arms and this whole situation but you’ll be damned if you let this airhead girl stop you from eating pussy finally.

Kanon rests a hand on the top of your head, she’s pushing your face into her twat as she grinds her hips, mashing against you. Her head hangs over you, she’s half doubled over and her eyes are closed. Her mouth laps open and globs of drool come raining down onto your face, they slide down your cheeks and mix with her juices. The lower half of your face is completely slick.. You’re licking more rapidly now, trying to feel your way around- you have a _general_ idea of how a pussy is shaped but now that you’re here in one it’s like your mind has gone blank. You feel around the folds of her inner labia, you find the entrance to the vagina, okay go up from there and.

A small shriek. Kanon’s hands rush up to cover her mouth. The rope pulls taught and your hands slam against your headboard. You found the clitoris and it seems like she didn’t expect you to. Which is pretty fair given the power dynamic of this situation.

But you’re enjoying yourself now, which is probably dangerous given how sketchy this whole thing is. It doesn’t matter, your hands ball into fists and you pull the rope back slack, Kanon’s hand shoots away from her mouth and she opens her eyes finally, shooting you a smirk that looks halfway between pain and anger. You lay a nice thick heavy lap across her clit and watch as she tries to keep a straight face. She clears her throat and grabs a big tuft of your hair with her free hand, grinding her cunt harder against your tongue and mouth. Your jaw is getting _tired_ , at this point you’re basically just holding your mouth open with your tongue out while she rubs against you but even that is kind of exhausting. Her other hand releases the rope, finally some slack. You pull your hands free and ignoring the rope marks on your wrists, you pull your arms under Kanon’s legs and wrap them around her thighs, pulling her towards you as she humps.

She grabs your hair with both hands and kicks her hips wildly. You can tell she’s getting close, her fingers are twitching and her eyes are closed again. She’s making agonized faces, you catch that she is breathing in but not out, holding her breath in anticipation of the orgasm. That’s fucked but pretty hot, kinda like the rest of this. You smile slightly, tongue still affixed in place. You squeeze down roughly on her thighs with your hands now, digging your nails into the flesh. Kanon lets out a groan like an animal and goes limp for a second.

Then, suddenly, she clenches up. Breathing in large heaves her legs clench, thighs squeezing your cheeks. Her chest rocks as she exhales all the air she had been holding in, her face contorting. Her hands are still tangled in your hair, she’s pulling it now- it doesn’t quite hurt but you do notice it. It feels much nicer than before- everything feels pretty nice actually. You feel weirdly proud of what you’ve done, despite the situation being so wildly out of your control. She groans and moans and sputters, trying suddenly to catch her breath again. She cracks a big goofy grin and chuckles through the few breaths she can get. She finally looks down at you, still smiling. Kanon scoots off of your face, and leans into your face, planting a surprisingly delicate kiss on your lips. She tastes like sweet lip gloss, some sort of cake frosting flavor maybe?

You lift your hand and touch your cheeks, still slick with a mixture of piss, drool, and ejaculate. She notices your action and leans back in, licking your cheek. All in all she’s pretty cute actually- which is a weird thing to be thinking after being blackmailed into piggy piss sex but… whatever.

You fold your arms up, placing your hands behind your head to rest. Kanon slides down a little more and rolls off to your right. She places an arm over your chest and a leg over your leg, nuzzling her face directly into your armpit. She sniffs and makes another small squealing noise. You give her a kind of frowning ‘what was that’ face and she giggles. God her stupid little smile.  


What a good little piggy you are.


	5. Empty Homes and Empty Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: General Rating, Mentions of sex, Mentions of Watersports

_**Kaoru**_ : HEY mother fucker

_**Chisato**_ : ???

_**Kaoru**_ : Are you fucking kidding me?! Giving out my address to people is rude!

_**Chisato**_ : Oh relax it’s just Kanon! Plus she seemed really desperate like… you’re in the same band it shouldn’t be a big deal.

You lean back and place the phone down on the table next to your cold dinner. You’ve cleaned the slick off of your mouth but you still smell and taste pussy and… Your face scrunches up in revulsion. Your phone buzzes again and you pick it up frantically.

_**Chisato**_ : Why did she do something weird?

You’re _not_ about to tell Chisato you drank piss… you’re _friend_ _s_ but like… you don’t know if you’re ready to talk about that, at least not over text message suddenly.

_**K**_ _ **aoru**_ : Ugh… no but like… just check with me in the future? You could’ve… idk called?

_**Chisato**_ : Ew… you know I hate being on the phone.

She doesn’t hate being on the phone, she just hates talking to you, you fuckin waste. You groan out loud.

_**Kaoru**_ : I know but like… look let’s go out and grab dinner or something.

_**Chisato:**_ What like… right now?

_**Kaoru**_ : Yeah let’s just go to like a diner or something.

_**Chisato:**_ I mean… it’s getting late and like… you know I’m _probably_ busy and like-

_**Kaoru:**_ Come on cut the bullshit I know you hate going places with me but just let me like… just be chill to me today please I really need it.

_**Chisato:**_ So she _did_ do something weird.

_**Kaoru:**_ I’ll be at your house in 10 minutes, be ready.

_**Chisato:**_ K

You guess that went okay. You knew she wouldn’t go for the calling thing but like… hey at least you get to go have warm dinner instead of having to reheat this shit again. You feel a little bad for your mom for having cooked it but like also… who gives a shit. You want a milkshake too. Something sweet maybe, pancakes. Just the syrup would be fine. Something _else_ to coat the inside of your mouth and change this awful flavor.

You kick the chair back and stand, picking up your place. Sauntering over to the garbage can, you slide the food in and turn to dump the plate in the sink. It clatters and you flinch.

You take the stairs two at a time as you practically run up them. And then you’re at the door to your room. You slide it open with your foot and stand there for a minute, staring at your bed. There’s no rope, and no Kanon, no stains- thank god. Kanon had left after briefly cuddling you. You think about that and it’s confusing. You know you should feel degraded or whatever but it was kind of nice? Being out of control is kind of hot plus like… you made a girl come! Hell yeah.

You smirk and walk into the room. You got to eat pussy _and_ cuddle a girl. Today is pretty good. I mean you didn’t come from sex but like whatever that’s ancillary. You had sex! Technically! With a girl! Also you came earlier in the day! To Misaki’s facebook photos! You fucking absolute creeper!

You frown and walk towards your computer, double checking that you definitely unliked that photo. You did, good. Thanks Kanon… you guess...

“Hopefully she doesn’t get a notification for it...” you grumble aloud.

Your weight shifts from foot to foot as you briefly consider posting this to some of the online forums. Probably not the best idea honestly, they’d either not believe it and get it deleted for spam or like… make fun of you? They usually just make fun of you anyway probably best to not give them any more leverage. Like the time when they found out you were a girl and they said you couldn’t be an incel because ‘Women don’t have to try to get laid’ which is bullshit! You’ve been trying so hard for years! It’s not your fault you have fucking standards and a romantic way of looking at the world.

Sometimes you worry you don’t actually fit in with those guys either but like who do you have left then?

Shaking your head clears your thoughts as you step over to the closet. You pull out a pair of black sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. You slide them on easily. You don’t really feel like getting all gussied up just to see Chi or anything. You rub the back of your head, letting your hair down again for a minute.

The mirror reveals a disheveled woman. Messy hair, lazy outfit, no makeup. You frown at yourself and fight the urge to change. It’s fine. You don’t need to be a prince for Chi, that’s not how you and her are. You maybe were when you were younger but she’s so different now. She’s kind of more bitter. She kind of treats you like shit but she’s basically the only interesting person in your life outside of the band so I mean it’s not all terrible. No that sounds _way_ terrible when you think about it that way. Bleh.

You turn on your heels and walk out of your room quickly, closing the door behind you. You pull out your phone and text your mom.

_**Kaoru:**_ Going out for a little bit, be back late.

Then suddenly you’re at the front door, putting your shoes on and you’re out the door.

It’s a much cooler night than it was out earlier. I guess that’s how the end of summer tends to be. God it’s already September. I mean duh you’re back in school and all but like… whatever. You plug your headphones into your phone and into your ears and start briskly walking in the general direction of Chi’s house.

You breathe deeply as you walk, the air is crisp. It’s gonna start smelling like pumpkin everything soon, but for now it’s just nature. Leaves turning red as poor Kanon’s little face when you found her clit. Thinking back to it excites you.

 

You _try_ not to think about it too much as you walk.

 

It’s pretty hard.


	6. Diner Things & Crushing Flings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: General Rating, Mentions of Watersports, Mentions of sex

The soft plastic backing on the booth squeaks as you lean back against the seat. You let your head hang back against the seat and stare at the cork ceiling, somewhere in the kitchen there’s a radio playing but otherwise it’s actually pretty quiet for a Friday dinner. Thank god.

Your head shoots back down and you fix how you’re sitting. Chi is sat across from you.

“Chi-” you start.

“Don’t call me that,” She snaps back.

“Okay. _Chisato_. How are you doing?” you kind of frown and look out the window before she even answers. How the fuck are you supposed to talk about any of this. She’s probably just gonna make fun of you. She grabs her glass of water and takes a sip from it.

“I’ve been fine. We had PasuPare today. Talked to Sayo a little at school. Her and Hina both seemed very excited to get home which was kind of weird. I mean Hina’s always excited to go to home to Sayo but Sayo seemed a little into it which I guess is good. Bonding with your sister or whatever.” She sets the glass down and puts her chin in her hand, looking out the window with you.

“What’cha lookin at?” She inquires, tapping her rings on her fingers against the glass.

“I dunno, I’m just staring...” You respond, kind of quietly.

“Look if you don’t wanna talk...” She sighs and looks back at you.

“No I do it’s just I don’t-” but the waitress cuts you off.

“Hi, we ready for drinks?” She asks in a pretty chipper voice considering the hour.

“Decaf tea if you have it,” Chisato responds.

“Chocolate milkshake. _Please_.” You manage to push out.

“Ok i’ll be right back with those!” Still that chipper voice… and she walks off.

You sigh and slump in your seat, kicking your legs across the booth and onto the other seat. You’ve already slipped your shoes off so it’s not that rude. Chi-… _Chisato_ looks down and notices your feet.

“Getting cozy?” She asks. You scoff and roll your eyes, shrinking further into your hoodie.

“How’d the Misaki thing go?” She asks with some genuine interest.

“Oh just peachy we have a date in about a we- how the fuck do you _think_ it went?” You snap.

The waitress is stood at the table next to you. You feel your face redden. She sets down the drinks and steps away.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes to think.” She says turning her back on the table.

“I’m such a fucking waste,” You moan, grabbing your milkshake’s straw and opening it.

“No disagreements here- but seriously what’s going on you’re being weird.” Chisato lifts the tea to her lips and blows on it before trying a small sip. She winces as it touches her lips and she places it back down on its saucer, sticking her tongue out just a bit. “Hot...”

“Well the Misaki thing was a bust because _of course_ it was.” You jab the straw into the thick milkshake and swirl it around a bit.

“Did you try the tips your pals online told you about?” She snickers as she says this, no surprise there.

“I kept them in mind but no this was mostly a _me_ thing which is why I think it feels so bad. I mean also I...” you trail off. You’re not about to tell her about that next part.

“What did you jerk off to her Facebook pics?” She chuckles heartily as she asks this.

The waitress has, of course, reappeared at the table just in time to hear this.

The air is tense as she clearly waits for your response along with Chisato.

“No. _God_ no. What do you think of me?” You nervously shoot back.

“Only the best,” Chisato says with a smile.

“So are we ready or do you need a little more time?” The waitress asks. Hopefully she doesn’t think you’re too creepy or anything. She looks cute actually. Wait she looks familiar. Wait.

“Wait, you’re Lisa right?” You ask the waitress. She smiles.

“Took you long enough to notice, yeah. How’re you doing Kaoru?” She asks with a beaming smile. Oh god she definitely thinks you’re a creep.

“Oh you know… this and that. How have you been my darling- I know I haven’t been around in a while but me and Ako were having a bit of a fight so I haven’t really wanted to hang around.” you answer honestly, pouring on the charm just a little bit.

“Yeah Ako mentioned… I’ve been well! I picked up a job here after Moca recommended me. You know her right? The guitarist from Afterglow. We both like… live around here or whatever so.” As she says this she makes a motion gesturing to the general area. “Anyway small talk small talk. What’re you having?”

“The pancakes please, with strawberries.” Is exactly what you need right now.

“Can I get the crepes with apple?” Chisato really does love fruit too. It’s one of her qualities that you like. Your mutual enjoyment of simple treats.

“Absolutely,” Lisa responds, writing it down onto her little notepad “I’ll put those in and be right back with ‘em!” She says, scuttling off towards the kitchen.

“Thanks!” You shout after her, raising a hand in gratitude or… out of some weird habit.

“You knew it was Lisa that’s why you asked that right?” You ask Chisato.

“Y-yeah! Of course,” She clasps her hands together in a genuine way but she’s absolutely lying to you. You shake your head.

“You know me too well...” you mutter, taking a sip of milkshake.

“Oh god so you _did_ didn’t you? Why are you _like_ this ugh...” Chisato buries her face in her hands and heaves a big sigh. “You used to be really princely not this fucking pseudo masculine bullshit you do now what the hell happened to you?”

You shrug. It’s the only thing you can really do in response to something like that being said to you.

“Okay so where does Kanon factor into all of this?” She rubs her temples, looking down into her tea.

You look down too and take another long suck from the milkshake. It’s cold and chocolatey- just what you need right now. You close your eyes and sigh to yourself.

“She was there when I asked Misaki out,” You sigh, looking back out the window.

“And?...” Chisato urges you along, still not quite getting the full scope of this.

“And like… wait she must’ve asked you the other day for my address then since she was at _my_ school today.” This is getting convoluted.

“Yeah, I mean clearly but anyway go on.” She ushers your thoughts along.

“Right well like… she showed up at my house and fed _all_ my lines back to me like making fun of me,” you take another sip of milkshake. “Like _word_ for _word_ what I said to Misaki. I didn’t even see her around.”

“Aw well that’s actually kinda cute… I mean so long as what you said to Misaki wasn’t as disgusting as jerking it to Facebook pics.” Chisato says, twisting the knife a little.

“Ouch. But fair. But also like… She had noticed that I accidentally liked one of Misaki’s pics-” you try to finish but she cuts you off.

“Oh my god of course you did you fucking idiot.” She cackles at this.

Lisa arrives back at the table with your orders, she places them down in front of you. You scour the table and don’t see any so you decide to ask.

“My sweet dear, would you mind if I troubled you for some maple syrup?” Lisa turns around and reaches across the counter, grabbing a bottle from the shelf. She turns and presents it to you.

“Thanks so much! You are truly a thing divine, nothing natural I have ever seen so mobile.” You pour it on a little thicker than you expected to but… hey whatever it’s a good day… it’s a _weird_ day. Let’s get weird!

“Uh.. I think you mean _noble_.” Lisa responds, “That’s from the tempest right? We read it like last year in my English class. That’s like… one of the famous quotes from it.”

“Uh no I believe the line is about he moves in ways that are unnatural- as do you! Your beauty eludes me. Is truly one so fleeting before me now!” You exclaim, throwing your head back with the back of your hand against your forehead. You flash her a quick smile and a wink.

“Uh… right.” Lisa says, turning and walking off. Chisato snickers.

“Virgin.” She snickers.

“Just you wait!” You respond, surely she can’t make fun of you after hearing this story. You pause it momentarily to pour the syrup on your pancakes. It’s a rather large stack but you _are_ hungry after… that. You smack your lips together and the taste of urine has finally left your mouth. You sigh a tiny sigh of relief and cut off a piece of pancake.

“So she’s like in my kitchen and she tells me this and i’m like ‘What do you want from me’ all cool like and whatever because clearly this is some blackmail shit or whatever but she’s like ‘No I just wanted to help you out’,” You stab a pancake with the fork to punctuate this, sliding it discreetly into your mouth. You talk with your mouth full of course. “So I’m like ‘okay what’s the catch’ and she’s like ‘Well I’m gonna _fuck_ you.”

Chisato _literally_ spits crepe and tea onto the table, coughing. In the distance Lisa and someone else look over at the commotion. Chisato wipes up her mess with a napkin and takes a deep breath, composing herself.

“You’re fucking _kidding_ me.” is all she can manage to say.

“Not at all! It was wild I barely even remember like walking up to my room- next thing I was like… she tied me up she brought _actual rope_ like she _planned_ this shit. I don’t know why she even needed _you_ to give my address because she was basically stalking me right so like...” You trail off, swallowing the big chunk of pancake you’ve now chewed down. You eagerly take another bite.

“How… Okay first off that’s insane. Second off: how was it? Like… I thought you were a perma-virgin.” She frowns at you as she says this, almost like she’s disappointed.

“We can’t all be like you _Chad_ -sato, just drowning in pussy wheresoever we walk.” You grit your teeth and hiss this at her. Why can’t she just be happy for you for once instead of being weird about it.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I know I know,” she holds her hands up and giggles a little. “Still it’s… surprising. I mean it makes sense because I know despite what everyone thinks you’re not the _smoothest_ around so it makes sense someone else’s domineering pervert personality would shine through."

“I mean yeah, I guess...” You cut more pancake off, taking another sip of milkshake. “Just never expected it to be _Kanon_ of all people you know?”

“Yeah...” Chisato trails off before picking back up. “So like… _bondage_ for the first time? How was that.”

“It was fine,” you half lie. “I mean she _did_ do something weird but like I don’t wanna go into detail or anything-”

“Oh no no no! You _gotta_ tell me. I’m _already_ grossed out just thinking about it you gotta paint me the full picture.” She smiles as she says this, popping a piece of apple into her mouth.

“Okay so like… she was on top of me,” you start.

“Hot,” Chisato interjects.

“I was all tied up and like….she was sitting on my face and I guess she was doing some punishment game shit where she tried to make me squirm and _did_ and like she...” You swallow hard at this part. “She told me it was _my_ bed so I had to clean up the mess and she… she…” tears are kind of coming to your eyes as you think about it. Which is weird because it wasn’t terribly traumatic but I guess the stress of the situation left a mark on you.

“Oh god did she hurt you?” Chisato asks, genuinely concerned.

“No no… she like…” you squint your eyes and furrow your brow. “She pissed in my mouth and made me drink it.”

“oh. my. god.” Chisato says flatly.

“Yeah.” Well that’s good to get off your chest.

Suddenly Chisato grabs her cup of tea and lifts it in a toast. You reluctantly lift your milkshake to clink against hers.

“To first times!” She taps her glass against yours and takes a small sip. You pull the glass to your mouth and take a sip as well. “Guess that answers the question of why you _reeked_ of piss when you got to my house.” She sneaks in as you sip. You cough and spit up a little milkshake but you manage to keep it contained.

 

“Oh god that’s so embarrassing.” You lean your face forward and bump it against the table. Chisato’s hand reaches across and pats you on the back of your head.

“There there. No more embarrassing than anything else you do my sweet prince.” You can feel her smile as she says this. It’s actually kind of sweet. It’s been a while since you and Chi were close. She kind of keeps you at arms length since middle school… probably even a little before that. You’re not the people you were when you were children you guess. Things change and people change.

 

For a minute the two of you just rest here and it's not so bad.

 

Somewhere there’s a world where you’re still her prince...

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, thanks for reading! I'm starting this series as an easy way to take a break from all the big stuffed to the brim serious dark Siscon I've been doing lately so like... I hope you enjoy something a little lighter and a little less incest!
> 
> This whole thing kind of came from a joke about Kaoru being an Incel and just... not being able to get any girls she actually wants to so like... I hope that shows through, some of it is a little OOC but I think that's the beauty of writing. I think the concept of a girl who THINKS she's hot shit but actually is an awkward spaghetti pockets mess I really cute so like here you go here's some food.


End file.
